english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Daymond
Robbie Daymond Howard (born March 11, 1982) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Bucky Barnes (ep55), Goon#2 (ep55) *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - SwaySway, Angry Rock (ep30), Buhdeuce's Fan, Crazy Dentist (ep7), Duck Rooster, Ducky Kong (ep16), Fan Duck (ep3), Faux SwaySway (ep26), Finger#1 (ep10), Monster (ep3), Mushroom Worker (ep27), Passenger Beaver (ep5), Ponda Bear#2 (ep18), Rocket Van Mouth (ep5), SWAY3P0 (ep4), Singing Voice Over (ep11), Singing Voice Over (ep27), Stomach (ep4), SwaySway's Grandpa (ep7) *Costume Quest (2019) - Monster Roody (ep4), Pirate Nougat (ep1), Roody Tootz *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Raymond, Additional Voices *Pinky Malinky (2019) - Channing (ep1), Male News Reporter (ep1), Poppins Voice (ep1) *Spider-Man (2017) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man', AIM Agent (ep7), Helicopter Pilot#2 (ep3), Osborn Technician#2 (ep3), Police Officer#1 (ep3) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Bot Dog Vendor (ep65), Evan, Foreman (ep102), Myles, Speeder Don (ep102) 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Leo *Strange Magic (2015) - Fairy Cronies *Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (2016) - Harry, Jordan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master 2: Candy Planet (????) - Blue *Quackerz (2016) - Longway 'Shorts' *Spider-Man (2017) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Alistair Wonderland *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Eighth Brother 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2018) - Harvey Weinstein (ep13) *Ever After High (2015) - Alistair Wonderland (ep54) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Alistair Wonderland Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Araki *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Mazuurek *Baki (2018) - Chiharu Shiba (ep5), Kiyosumi Kato, Tsuneo Katahira (ep6) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Mitsuki, Child in Production (ep8), Conductor (ep17), Toneri Otsutsuki *Charlotte (2016) - Shunsuke Otosaka *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Ko Ide *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Atrum Galliasta (ep15), Issei Ryudou *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Calvin, Chloe's Older Brother (ep35), Hugo *God Eater (2016-2017) - Lenka Utsugi *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Chrollo *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Smokey Brown *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Nagare Hisui *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Ikoma, Houki (ep3) *Last Hope (2018) - Leon Lau *Lupin the Third (2017) - Circus Member A (ep5), Prince James (ep3), Security (ep2) *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Tatsuyuki "Smith" Misumi *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Gaelio Bauduin *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2016) - Musai, Yukai (ep320), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Deidara, Ebisu, Itachi Uchiha (ep38), Sweet Devil (ep6) *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Sarai Hashigami (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016) - Mumen Rider, Subterranean (ep1), Young Man (ep2) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Reinhard Van Astrea *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Skip Beat! (2017) - Ren Tsuruga (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Dr. Kurahashi *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Sorey (Announced) *Terra Formars (2017) - Marcos Eringrad Garcia (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Gilthunder *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Gilthunder (ep1) *Ultraman (2019) - Jack *Your lie in April (2016) - Saito 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Prompto Argentum 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Mitsuki *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Joe Kido *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Joe Kido *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Joe Kido *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Joe Kido *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Joe Kido *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Joe Kido, Football Player B, Male Student *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Issei Ryudou *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Additional Voices *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Nagare Hisui *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Utagawa Kuninao *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Dr. Kurahashi *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Toneri Otsutsuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2016) - Lino Fernandez (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Headache in the Pelvis (2018) - Narration *Good Trouble (2018) - Narration *Guardian Angels & Other Monsters (2018) - Narration *Mouthful of Birds (2019) - Narration *Navigating Early (2013) - Narration *One of Us Is Lying (2017) - Nate *President of Poplar Lane (2019) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *The Perfect Score (2017) - Scott *The Perfect Secret (2018) - Scott *The Sea Beast Takes a Lover (2018) - Narration *To Night Owl From Dogfish (2019) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017-2018) - Ares, Tobin 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - August Gaunt *Anthem (2019) - Additional Voices *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Adam Palomino, Kenny Riedell *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Naltuk *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Oscar Espinosa *League of Legends (2017) - Kayn *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Vasco Tessitore *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (2018) - Raymond *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Hunter the Cheetah *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Michelangelo *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Foreman#2, Knight#1, Randy *The Technomancer (2016) - Andrew, Lucky, Mutants, Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2018-2019) - Armando, Gad, Mitch 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Yamato Hongo *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Julio Sebald Leidenschaft *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Tokihisa Kiriya, Ren's Dad *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Bernard *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Kurasame *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Prompto Argentum *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Tobin *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Kenshiro *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Lenka Utsugi *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#8 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Luchs Eduard *Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Prompto Argentum *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Mitsuki *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Male Avatar 9, Mitsuki *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Goro Akechi, Iida *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Goro Akechi *Stella Glow (2015) - Alto, Elcrest *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Sorey *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Lloyd Bannings *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Jimmy Frank *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - Mike, Orbulon, Young Cricket *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2019. Category:American Voice Actors